


Evidence

by spuffyduds



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: 1000-3000 words, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set pre-movie, in the early touring years.  Kind of mean. Written for the c6d_universe "Glitter" challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-movie, in the early touring years. Kind of mean. Written for the c6d_universe "Glitter" challenge.

Joe's staring at him again.

He always stares at Billy, it's one of his stupid intimidation things that stopped working when they were fourteen, but he still does it. This stare's different, though; he keeps flushing and looking away, getting very interested in the completely boring scenery going by outside the van, every time Billy catches him at it.

After a few of those Billy figures Joe's waiting for him to ask, so he takes a good long time finishing his cheeseburger, eating his cold fries one by one, then finally says, "_What?!?_"

"We get to the gig, you take a fucking shower," Joe says.

"Fuck you, I smell fine," Billy says. Which he's just guessing at, really, because all he can smell right now is the funk of the van itself, months of beer and fast food and cigarettes and groupies and other stuff he doesn't even want to think about. But it doesn't matter even if he reeks, Joe doesn't get to tell him to _wash_, Jesus.

"Bet you smell like pussy!" Pipe says from the driver's seat, and giggles. "She was hot."

"Shut UP, Pipe," Billy and Joe and John say in unison. They all get a little bitter, when it's Pipe's turn to drive. Because Pipe can sleep through any of their turns, drop off in five seconds and snore through potholed roads and stopping for speed traps and once through John hitting a deer and then crying for an hour. But Pipe's such a rotten fucking driver, none of the rest of them ever sleep when it's his turn; they're too likely to need to yell, "Watch the fucking _road_!"

"I don't care what you smell like, Billiam, I'm talking about the glitter," Joe says.

"The what?"

"Little glamour-doll groupie rubbed off on you," Joe says. "Whatever that crap was she had on, it's all over your face. Did you forget this was punk? You wanna twinkle, go play guitar for David Bowie."

"Fuck you, you're just jealous," Billy says, because she really _had_ been hot, and a lot of times the best-looking groupies had that "Nobody But the Lead Singer for Me" thing going on, but she'd gone straight for Billy, been all over him.

And when he says that Joe's face goes really weird for a second, just a flash of something Billy can't place, and then he looks _relieved_ and says, "You forget I had _two_ go back to the motel room with me?" and then throws a burger wrapper at Billy and things are back to normal.

Billy does _not_ shower before the gig, thanks much. And afterward he shrugs off a couple of girls, walks to the motel alone, leaving Joe at the afterparty waving his beer bottle and talking bullshit. Because Billy needs to think, to figure out what the fuck that look was, just before the relief--and why _relief_? They were talking about fucking _glitter_, what was the big deal?

He strips to boxers, stretches out on one of the too-hard beds, with the cheap slippery spread, and tries to work out why that first look was so familiar, and it takes him a while because, familiar, yeah, but he hasn't seen it in years, not since Joe stopped living with his dad; Joe looked _scared_.

Billy can't figure out for a minute how the hell _frightened_ fit into that totally stupid conversation, and then it hits him.

*******************

When Joe walks in hours later Billy has the overhead light out, just a bar of light from the slightly-open bathroom door on one wall. So Joe'll think he's asleep.

Of course Joe opens the door really loud anyway, because he's an asshole and probably drunk, fumbling with the key and cussing.

Billy's standing quietly against the wall right by the door, and as soon as Joe gets the door closed Billy slams him up against it.

Joe _hunfs_ out a breath and then says, "The fuck? Not in the mood for a fight."

"Me neither," Billy says, and he can feel Joe tense suddenly, all over, and Billy guessed right, he was so right.

He leans close and says softly in Joe's ear, "You got all scared because you thought for a second I was saying you were jealous over _me_, didn't you? Not me getting her. Her getting me."

"You're fucking insane, you know that?" Joe says, but there's a deep gasp before he can get the words out, and he's suddenly trembling against Billy.

Billy leans into him even harder, leans in so his lips are moving against Joe's ear when he whispers, "She left a trail, you know that? Glitter all down my chest, down my stomach, when she was sliding down to her knees. She probably got some on my cock."

Joe makes a little wordless sound, choked off, and he's suddenly hard up against Billy, so hard, and Billy grabs him by the arms, turns them both around, leans his own back against the door.

"Suck me off," he says, and holds his breath, because maybe that's pushing it, maybe that'll snap Joe out of whatever the hell this is, but Joe moans and drops to his knees.

He slides Billy's boxers down and gets his mouth on Billy's cock, and he pretty clearly has no fucking idea what he's doing, because he doesn't lick his lips enough and his dry lips keep snagging, catching, and he goes too far too fast and gags and chokes, but fuck even then he doesn't stop, just keeps going and going, fast with Billy's hand tight in his hair, until Billy comes and Joe coughs for a long time.

Joe looks up at him then, and yeah, even in the dim light Billy can tell he's got glitter on his face. And that's so fucking beautiful, Mister _this is my fucking band and you do what I say_ on his knees and _wanting_ something, that's so gorgeous that Billy doesn't say a word, unclenches his hand from Joe's hair and pulls his boxers up. Walks over and climbs into his bed, and he's so relaxed he falls asleep almost right away, so he doesn't even know how long Joe stays there, kneeling and silent in the near-dark.

******************************

The next day at rehearsal Joe's trying to act like everything's same as ever, snarling out orders to everybody. Pick up the tempo, this ain't a hymn, try memorizing the fucking words, huh? But every time he tries it on Billy, Billy just smiles at him, slow, because he knows better now, because maybe Joe was _never_ really in charge. And every time he does that Joe blinks and looks away.

Looks _down_, actually. Billy likes that a lot.

 

\--END--


End file.
